Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang in Eighth Grade
by seasidewriter1
Summary: Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang are in eighth grade! Has life changed for Charlie Brown? Not much. Based off everything Charlie Brown/Peanuts  comics, musicals, shows etc  Read and review! This is my first fanfic. ON HOLD.
1. First Day

_Disclaimer:__ I own NOTHING. None of the Peanuts or Charlie Brown etc._

1. The First Day

My alarm clock gave a loud buzz, jarring me from sleep. I groaned and curled up tightly, trying to slip back into the comfortable blanket of sleep. Why is my alarm clock ringing anyway? It was like seven fifty… And on a Monday… Wait a second. It's seven fifty on a Monday. And my alarm clock is going off. It's the first day of school! I'm gonna be late!

I tossed the blanket off my bed, slamming the off button on my clock. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, and a yellow Polo shirt with a black zigzag on it. I yanked the clothes on and grabbed the comb my mom had left for me. I quickly pulled it through my dark blond hair, and then tossed it away.

" Backpack!" I muttered running around my room, looking for said item. My sister skipped by my door.

" It's down stairs big brother!" She sang I stopped my frantic searching. Right, I'd placed it by the door so I wouldn't forget it. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, tripping and falling flat on my face.

" Rats!" I said pulling myself up. I yanked my black shoes on and rolled down my white socks. Linus van Pelt would be here any minute with his sister, Lucy van Pelt, so we could walk to school together. I ran into the small kitchen and yanked the refrigerator door open and pulled out the glass of water I'd put in there the night before. I gulped it down just as the doorbell rang. I tried to get to the door before Sally, but I wasn't able to. Sally skipped up to the door, blond hair swinging around. She smiled when Linus stepped inside.

" Hey there Linus." She smiled and twirled some hair around her finger.

" Hey Sally." Linus said. He was currently wearing a red and black striped shirt, black jeans, black sneakers like mine, and his blond hair was nicely brushed. I grabbed my bag and walked over, moving around my sister who was fixing her pink shirt and skirt, and sliding her shoes on.

" Hey Linus." I said smiling a bit at my best friend. Linus smiled.

" Hey Charlie Brown. Ready for school?" He asked. I shrugged, completely indifferent.

" Kind of. Where's Lucy?" I asked.

" I'm right here you block-head!" Lucy called, marching up my porch steps. Her dark, dark, almost black, brown hair was loose around her shoulders; she wore a blue blouse, super dark blue jeans, and silver ballet flats. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, and a smirk was on her face.

" Hey Lucy…" I sighed. If the first thing she says to me 'I'm right here block-head' then without a doubt, she'll probably tease me later today as well.

I looked at Linus, who was happily fingering a beat-up light blue security blanket that was lovingly placed over his shoulder. It was a blanket since he's had since… well… forever I guess. It had been abused by Lucy many times over the years. Occasionally my dog Snoopy would attack it, but it was mostly Lucy. Linus was actually a year younger than I, but is so smart he was moved to my grade. And he is my best friend.

" Linus… you're bringing your blanket to school?" I asked. He blinked once, and then nodded.

" Of course." He replied. I sighed- internally- as Sally picked up her bag.

" Guys, we've gotta go! Or we'll be late, and being late on your first day of eighth-grade is probably _not_ a good thing!" Lucy said turning and marching down the steps. Linus and I sighed, and followed her, sally behind us. Sally is a year younger, and starting seventh grade.

Walking down the street I admired the beautiful day. The sun is shinning, birds still singing, but was I having a _good_ day? So far, no.

" I think today will be great. How can it _not_ be? We're at the top of the school now!" Lucy said smiling, and was no doubt, fantasizing about being the ruler of the school.

" As long as I have my sweet baboo I'm happy." Sally said smiling dreamily at Linus. Good grief.

" I am _not_ your sweet baboo!" Linus said, face staining a bit pink. Sally rolled her eyes and kept smiling at him.

" Just think of it! I'll rule the school!" Lucy said, daydreaming.

" I hate to break it to you Lucy, but the principle will _always_ be the ruler of the school." Schroeder said walking up to the group of us walking. He had Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata sheet music in his hand. He usually had some kind of Beethoven music with him- I wouldn't be surprised if he had a folder of it in his backpack. He wore a purple and black stripped shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. His blond hair had been carefully brushed and his backpack was slung over his shoulders.

" Well… then I'll be class-president that's what!" Lucy said, not giving up her ever-present dream of power. I sighed as we kept walking.

" What's wrong Charlie Brown?" Schroeder asked.

" I don't know… just dreading another horrible year." I said.

" Charlie Brown, maybe this year will be better. We _are_ the oldest grade in the school. Maybe you'll get more respect this time around." Linus suggested patting my shoulder.

" Maybe. Lord I hope so." I said as we approached the school. Outside the school, kids were gathered, talking to friends whom they haven't seen over the summer. Sally immediately ran to go meet her friends.

" I wonder where the ret of the gang is." Linus said. Lucy started to scan the crowd with her sharp brown eyes.

" There! By the tether-ball pole!" Lucy said pointing. We ran over and sure enough there was most of the gang. Standing there was Roy, Patty, Violet, Pig-Pen, Molly Volley, Frieda, Eudora, and Sally was there as well. A few people weren't here yet, but we'd probably see them later today.

Pig-Pen came over and tried to hug me. Pig-Pen was probably the filthiest kid on earth. And if not that, the filthiest I know. I pat his shoulder before he could hug me. When I pulled my band back, it was coated in dirt. Figures. Lucy was now hanging out with Patty Violet, and the newly arrived Charlotte. Schroeder was sitting and reading over his music, undoubtedly wanting to get his hands on a piano. Molly Volley was tossing a tennis ball around, and Sally, Eudora, and Frieda- who was playing with her 'naturally curly hair'- were all gossiping. Roy and Pig-Pen were talking about baseball. Linus turned to see me, smiling.

" C'mon Charlie Brown! Let's go get our schedules!" He said. I agreed to go get our schedules- 'our' meaning those of the gang that was there. Then we stood in the hall and compared schedules up to lunch period. Linus and I had English first, then we had Spanish, then I had Science, then I had art with Lucy, Patty, Violet, Charlotte, and Molly Volley. Then it would be lunch.

The first bell, which signaled home-room, went off and we all went to our home-rooms. Home-room was twenty minutes long and extremely boring. All the kids were talking to their friends. But I didn't have any friends in my home-room. I was sitting at a desk in the room, back-pack by my feet, and I was staring ahead. I could tell today wasn't going to go all that well. Lucy, Violet, Patty and Charlotte would probably tease me- no, they _will_ tease me. About what? Probably everything I did. But I could think of a few specifics.

One; Football. I don't know why I gave in again. Lucy asked me to kick the football. I had given her a look. '_No way Lucy. You'll just pull it away from me again._' I'd said to her. Lucy put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. '_I swear on my life I won't pull it away._' She paused. '_Okay I swear on my Aunt Marion I won't pull it away._' She corrected. After a long moment of thinking and consideration, I sighed. '_Fine._' I said exasperated. She grinned and knelt down, holding the football into the ground. I backed up and turned towards her. '_I can do this…_' I muttered to myself. I got ready to run, gaining confidence. I ran forward. I neared the football. Things looked good! I was going to do it! I was going to kick the foot ball! I felt my toe touch the football and- '_AAUG!_' I yelled as the football disappeared. I flew through the air and landed hard on the ground, flat on my back. Lucy walked over and looked down at me. '_You know what I realized Charlie Brown? I love my Aunt Marion too much to risk her for a block-head like you._' She said before walking off. '_Rats!_' I muttered staring at the sky.

Two; Baseball. We'd played our summer baseball games and, of course, always lost. Most of the team blamed me for our losses. It's not _my_ fault we just happen to not be that good! It's everyone's fault! On one particular game we were playing a rival team, and I was pitcher. Lucy was in the outfield. I pitched the ball, and the person up to bat hit it. '_I got it! I got it!_' Lucy shouted, hand holding the mitt up in the air, running to catch the ball. In her haste to catch it, she ran into Schroeder, Patty, and poor Linus, who tumbled to the ground. The ball got closer to the ground and- _whump!_ It hit the ground. Lucy's cheeks flushed in fury as the other team cheered with victory. She marched up to me. '_Charlie Brown because of your lousy pitching we lost the game!_' She shouted in my face before yanking her baseball cap off, smacking my chest with it pretty hard, and marching off to go gripe with Violet, Patty, and Charlotte. Good grief!

Three; The Kite. The kite has been my life long struggle. Usually I couldn't get the kite in the air, but if I didn't, it would end up getting caught in something like fences, bushes, or the kite-eating-tree. Over the summer I had tried to fly my kite numerous times, and wasn't able to fly it very successfully and of course, I was teased and annoyed about it relentlessly.

So maybe they'd tease me about those things. Or maybe just my being on this earth. Who knows? They're unpredictable.

The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack. I stood and my toe caught on the leg of the chair. I stumbled right out the door and into the hall, bumping into some poor sixth grader. I sighed, apologized, and shuffled towards the English room. When I walked into class, Linus was sitting in the middle of the room next to Franklin. When Linus smiled and tapped the empty desk to the left of him. I sat and took out my English stuff. The teacher came in and told us we needed to write a paper on what we did over summer. Wonderful. I get to write about everything I failed at over the summer. I sighed and pulled out a pencil, glancing at Linus. He'd already jotted down half a paragraph. Franklin was biting his pencil eraser. I dated my paper and decided to just write about how bad my summer was. After ten minutes of writing, and twenty minutes of the whole 'what we're going to do this year' talk, class ended. Now it was Spanish time.

Spanish was forty-five minutes of barely understanding anything. Linus and Franklin _actually_ understood things the teacher was saying! I'd only had two classes and I already had two dozen papers to keep.

Science I found I had with Peggy-Jean. We sat next to each other at the same lab table. Science was actually a relatively good subject for me. It was interesting and not in a foreign language. We did the whole year review talk as well.

Art. Oh, art. I was first to class, so I sat at my chosen seat. Then I was joined by Lucy, Patty and Charlotte. We had to draw a scene from something that happened from our vacation. I sighed and drew my kite in a tree. Lucy peered over and snickered.

" Charlie Brow was all you did over the summer _fail_?" She asked before she and her friends burst into laughter. I sighed and added the last branch on the kite-eating-tree. Maybe that's all I _did_ do over summer. Maybe all I do is fail.

Lunch is probably the best time of the day. The gang and I all found a table and sat, Linus to my right, Lucy to my left and a few empty seats directly in front of me. The school lunches are horrible. No one ever knows if the meat is _real_ meat or some kind of disgusting fake meat. Before I could gripe about the food to Linus I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Hey Chuck!" My other friend, Peppermint Patty (her real name is Patricia Reichardt) said as she sat down across from me.

" Hey Peppermint Patty." I said smiling a bit. She smiled back. Peppermint Patty was a usually happy girl my age, and she had a spray of freckles on her cheeks, straight light brown hair at the length of an inch of two above her collar-bone, blue eyes that shifted colors- at the moment it was a lively light blue- and her lips were pulled into a happy grin. She was wearing a green loose-fitting Polo shirt, black shorts that ended just a few inches above her knees, and brown sandals- this was one of her many signature outfits.

Peppermint Patty is a good friend of mine. She was a usually upbeat person, loving to play sports- usually baseball and football but also was a very good ice-skater (figure skating _and_ hockey)- and sometimes gave good advice to others- just not on school work. She has a D- average in everything but gym. Always had, ever since elementary school. She's good at cheering people up- everyone but herself. She is _very _insecure about herself. She's also very protective of her friends and isn't afraid to get physical.

" How were the last few days of your summer Chuck?" She asked me as she leaned back in her chair.

" Horrible" I responded blandly. " I broke my kite again."

" Sorry to hear that." Peppermint Patty said. Lucy smirked and turned away from Violet, and to Peppermint Patty.

" You should have seen it. It was _hilarious_. He was running all over the place trying to keep it from crashing. It crashed into a tree and got torn into pieces." Lucy teased.

" Good grief!" I all but yelled and smacked my forehead. Peppermint Patty sighed.

" Lucille could you try and leave Chuck alone today? He's looking like he's not having a good day." She asked. Lucy made a face when Peppermint Patty's nickname for her, Lucille, was said.

" I'll try." Lucy replied. She turned back to Violet. To get away from the subject of my kite, I asked,

" So where's Marcie?"

" She's coming I'd guess. She just had math." She said, face turning into disgust when she said the word 'math'. Almost on cue, Marcie walked over and sat by Peppermint Patty.

Marcie is Peppermint Patty's best friend. Marcie has straight black jaw-length hair, brown intelligent eyes, which were framed behind her new rectangular rimmed glasses. She was wearing a simple red shirt with black shorts and brown shoes.

" Hello Charles." She said to me smiling as she set a book down on the table. Marcie had a tendency to call me 'Charles' and Peppermint Patty 'Sir' much to her disliking.

" Hey Marcie." I said.

" So, Chuck, what do you have next?" Peppermint Patty asked. I pushed my tray of inedible school food to the side and pulled my backpack up onto the table. I pulled my schedule and looked at my last three periods.

" Math." I said. She grinned.

" Same!" She said.

" Hey, so do I!" Linus said happily.

" Then what?" She inquired excitedly.

" Social Studies and then gym." I said as I put my schedule away.

" Same!" Both Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie said happily. All of us high-fived. I then stared at the mystery food.

" What _is_ this stuff anyway?" Lucy muttered. " No idea." Linus said. Pig-Pen prodded the food with the eraser of his pencil. We all stared as the food seemed to move. We all pushed our trays away, any bits of appetite that had been left, had suddenly disappeared.

After lunch we walked to math and discovered that Lucy, Patty, Molly Volley, Pig-Pen and Schroeder were also in our math class. Linus wanted us all to sit up front but Peppermint Patty _strongly _insisted we sit closer towards the back. Linus game in, as we all knew the reason she wanted to sit more in the back. She doesn't too so well in class- that included not knowing the answers in class or on tests, and often falling asleep in class. She gets in trouble for that often. But if she fell asleep in class usually Marcie would wake her up. Unfortunately, Marcie wasn't in this class. It was up to the rest of us to keep her awake.

Five minutes into class, she passed out, head falling backwards. Linus took his blanket and smacked Peppermint Patty in the face with it. She sat up straight quickly the passed out again, head falling onto the desk with a sharp thud. The teacher didn't notice, but was bound to call on someone soon. I frantically whispered,

" Wake up! Wake up!" It didn't work. Schroeder slid his chair closer to her and loudly tapped some part of Beethoven's 5th Symphony on her desk by her ear. It didn't make her flinch. He slid away. Patty and Lucy and Molly Volley poker her with their pencils but that didn't work either. When that failed, Pig-Pen tried throwing dirt at her. And _THAT_ didn't work. Then the teacher shouted her name.

She woke up

" Huh? What! Yes ma'am the answer's Baltimore!" Peppermint Patty shouted. The teacher informed her that it wasn't Baltimore and that she was in _math_ class. " Oh… this is math class… so the answer's five? Sorry ma'am…" She trailed off, sliding down in her seat, cheeks staining red.

After math we walked to Social Studies. Marcie had saved seats for Peppermint Patty, Roy, Lucy, Pig-Pen, Violet, Patty Schroeder, Linus and I- needless to say we took up the back of the room. And who would've guessed- Peppermint Patty passed out again. Marcie grabbed a book and whacked her on the head, and she woke right up. The rest of class passed without incident.

Having gym class with my friends wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe we'll get better at baseball. Who knows?

Lucy, Patty, Charlotte and Violet all were jumping rope, Schroeder was practicing pitching, Molly Volley was smacking a tennis ball into the wall with the help of her tennis racket, Pig-Pen, Roy and Franklin were playing three-square, Peppermint Patty was practicing football with Marcie, and Linus and I were tossing a baseball around.

We all played around in our own little groups before the bell rang and we all left for home. When Linus and Lucy departed on their way to go home, I was alone- well Sally was with me but she was absorbed in her own thoughts.

When we got home, I flopped down on my bed. What and exhausting day. And tomorrow, I get to go back and do it all again.

_Afterword:__ Did you like it? Please let me know if you did! I'm currently in a production of 'You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown!' and it's been mixed with a few songs/scenes from 'Snoopy!' and felt like I needed to write the Peanuts in the age I am. I have the roll of Peppermint Patty and LOVE HER. She's so much like me! Anyway please review! I would love it!_


	2. Failure Face

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own ANY OF THIS. None of the Peanuts or Charlie Brown, Snoopy, etc._

2. Failure Face

The next day I got up early so my alarm went off ten minutes after I got up. When it went off I smirked at it.

" Hah! Didn't catch me off guard this morning did you?" I said smugly to my clock. I triumphantly turned and then I tripped on the clock's electrical cord. I fell.

" Rats!" I yelled. I stood and dragged my backpack out to the porch. I yawned and pulled my backpack onto my shoulders and I was about to leave when I remembered something. I need to feed Snoopy! I ran out back with his now full food dish and put it on the ground by his big red doghouse. I looked at him.

Snoopy is a beagle that has white fur, black floppy ears, and a large black spot on his back. He was laying up on top of the doghouse, asleep. I poked him

" Snoopy. Wake up." I said. He made a sound and whapped at me before rolling so his back was to me. " I brought you your breakfast!" I said. Snoopy immediately jumped up and dove down to the ground. He licked my hand before getting to eating. I rolled my eyes before grabbing Sally and walking to Lucy and Linus' house.

Together we all walked to school and sat in the grass before school started. We all looked pretty tired, including Schroeder, who was falling asleep while reading over more sheet music. Then Peppermint Patty and Marcie arrived. Peppermint Patty was wearing a rumpled green shirt with a dark green painters cap on. She collapsed on the ground.

" So… tired…" She mumbled laying in the grass. Her sandals- which were a gift from her father because she's his 'rare gem'- were falling off her feet and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

" What time did you go to bed?" Lucy asked, yawning after she asked. Peppermint Patty said something unintelligible into the ground. Linus and Pig-Pen pulled her up so she was sitting upright. Her eyes were half closed and her painters cap was lopsided.

" Twelve thirty…" She muttered.

" Why would you go to bed at half past midnight?" I asked. She yawned.

" No talking. I just wanna sleep…" She muttered, passing out again. Lucy rolled her eyes.

" Someone wake her up before she gets a detention." Lucy said.

" It's no use. She can sleep through almost _anything_." Marcie informed. Peppermint Patty slumped out of Linus' and Pig-Pen's grasp and flopped to the ground.

Linus, being the good person he is, took his blanket and gently placed it over her, but kept a good grip on its corner.

" So, Charlie Brown, are you ready to see what more you'll fail at today?" Lucy asked with a smirk. I sighed.

" I guess…" I muttered looking at my shoes.

" Oh, don't worry Charlie Brown." She said walking over and kneeling by me and pats my shoulder. " I'm sure you'll grow out of your block-headedness someday in the far, far future. Then again, this is _you_ we're talking about."

" You've been a failure face since we were all in third grade." Patty chided.

" And you still are!" Violet said. The three burst into laughter before standing and walking off, arms linked. I put my head in my hands. I felt Linus' hand on my back.

" Cheer-up Charlie Brown. Since today is one less period and a bit shorter, we can hang out at my house after school." He said. I looked to him and smiled a bit.

" Sounds fun. And I'll get a break from Snoopy bothering me about food. I'm lucky he didn't follow me to school!" I said with a sigh. Linus smiled at me.

The bell for homeroom rang. Linus and I pulled Peppermint Patty up and shook her awake. We helped her to her homeroom before we departed for our homerooms. Once again homeroom was boring.

I was still tired, seeing as Sally had kept me awake till ten thirty complaining about her teachers and how she felt summer reading was unfair, and intended to tell her English teacher her thoughts. Every time I tried to leave, she made me sit and shoved a cookie in my mouth. At the end of the night I had probably been force-fed seventeen M&M cookies. Needless to say, I won't be eating more of those anytime soon.

The bell for first period rang. I sighed and stood. Time for Science. Even though Peggy-Jean was in that class with me, I felt alone. We weren't exactly _close_ friends anymore. We used to be- then one day she kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked. I was actually happy. We dated for a bit- as much as little kids can- then broke up and stayed friends. So it was a bit awkward sitting with her.

I sat at my Science table and saw that a few new kids had been put into the class- like Pig-Pen, Violet, and Charlotte. Pig-Pen sat next to me, sending a small cloud of dirt to surround his chair. I stifled a cough and scooched away just enough to receive fresh, clean, breathing air.

We had to name al the glass-wear used for lab work and take them to our table. When Pig-Pen volunteered to bring the glass-wear over, I got the image of tons of broken glass and dirt.

" No, no." I said standing. " I'll get it Pig-Pen." I grabbed some safety glasses- a requirement to wear while doing a lab that involves glass- gave one pair to Pig-Pen then slid mine on. I grabbed one 500mL beaker and a 250mL beaker and a graduated cylinder and brought them back to the table.

" You forgot a test tube. I'll get it." Pig-Pen said standing.

" No I-" I started.

" No Charlie Brown. You got the other stuff, so let me get this." He said. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed a test tube. He carefully walked back over and sat down. I internally sighed with relief. Nothing's broken. I smiled to myself. So far today was actually pretty good!

" Hey, Charlie Brown!" I heard Violet call from across the room. I turned to look at her, wearily. She had a smirk set on her face.

" Yes, Violet?" I asked.

" You look like _such_ a nerd with those glasses on!" She said as she and Charlotte burst out into laughter. I slid down in my seat and pulled off the safety glasses. I heard the teacher shout my name. I looked up.

" Yes ma'am?" I asked. She told me that because I'd taken off my glasses while glass-wear was still out, I had to come in for the first few minutes of lunch to clean the counters and table tops. I glared at Violet and Charlotte, who where wearing their safety glasses.

" Of course ma'am." I stated.

After Science I had Math, so I walked into the room and sat down, first one to class. Linus arrived half a minute later and then after him, Peppermint Patty walked in. She may no get good grades, but she's always on time. She dropped her backpack at a desk behind Linus', and yawned. She sat down and slid down in her seat, rubbing her eyes.

Lucy and Patty walked in and sat behind me, and left the left two desks next to Peppermint Patty empty. Schroeder walked in with Molly Volley, who was lecturing him on the right kind of tennis racket to use. Schroeder sat next to Peppermint Patty and Molly Volley sat by him. Lucy tapped my shoulder. I wearily turned to look at her.

" What is it Lucy?" I asked with a sigh.

" I heard you're a nerd when you have safety glasses on. Oh, and that you got a partial detention." She smirked. I wanted to pull a paper bag over my head.

" Okay, I did. And it was only because I took off my safety glasses!" I said before turning back to face the front of the room. Lucy jabbed me in the back wither her sharpened pencil. I yelped in pain and jumped up, rubbing the throbbing area on my back. All the other kids in the class, and the teacher stared at me. The teacher asked me what was wrong.

" O-oh, n-nothing ma'am. I just was distracted in a painful way by a fellow class mate." I shot Lucy a glare, but she smiled innocently. I heard Schroeder snort when he looked at her.

Lucy has had a major crush on Schroeder since we were all little. She used to lean on his toy piano- which he played so well, it sounded like a _real_ piano- and talk to him as he played. He never _really_ listened to her, but would make remarks to something she said. A few year ago- fifth grade to be exact- he got a _real_ grand piano. He also got a keyboard so he could bring it with him wherever he went. Lucy still leans against whatever piano he plays. She still has a major crush on him, despite his constant brushing her off, or pushing her away.

Lucy turned and smiled to Schroeder. He made a face and looked away from her gaze. Instead of paying attention to her flirting, Schroeder paid attention to the teacher.

Math class then passed with swift uneventfullness. Peppermint Patty actually managed to stay awake. Then I walked with her to Social Studies. She stumbled around the hall, running into many other students and teachers. Through out class, she kept herself awake by hitting her forehead repeatedly with her pencil.

After that I went to English, in which we received two stories by Edgar Allen Poe- The Raven and The Tell Tale Heart. We also received a packet about Edgar Allen Poe as well. Our homework was to read them all- thankfully we had till Friday.

Then it was lunch. Yay. So much fun for me. I reported to the Science room. It took me ten minutes to scrub every counter and table top in the room. My hands smelled of cleaner and wet mildew-y sponge. I decided I might as well skip lunch and just hang around outside, where were aloud to go during lunch. I sat at the bottom of a tree looking around. That is when I saw her for the first time this year.

The Little Red Haired Girl!  
She was playing with her friends, obviously not acknowledging my existence. She always never noticed me. I wish she did though. I like her. I've always liked her. I've always had this longing for her to notice me and like me back. But she never does notice me. Once I bumped into her. She said 'sorry'. To me, it was the best moment of my life. She _spoke_ to me! She did! I just smiled and stammered before stumbling off.

I smiled as I remembered that day. I sighed as I saw the Little Red Haired Girl walk from my sight. Then I saw Peppermint Patty. She was laying on the top of a picnic table, painters cap pulled over her face. I stood and shuffled over to her.

" Hey Peppermint Patty." I said. She didn't respond. That's when I realized she was asleep. I stood there a moment, just looking at her. Then I poked her cheek. I poked again. And again. I poked her cheek four more times before she jumped and sat up quickly.

" No Dad! I didn't break the window!" She muttered, her hat falling off, leaving her hair messy.

" It's me, Charlie Brown. Not your Dad. And you broke a window?" I asked. She looked at me, biting her lip.

" Noooo… Okay yeah, I did. I was throwing a baseball around and it went through the kitchen window." She admitted.

" … Wouldn't your Dad have already seen it?" I asked.

" It's already been fixed. I just always worry my Dad'll get mad at me." She sighted. " I don't need that." She muttered pulling her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them.

Peppermint Patty never really talked about it, but her Mother had died when she was very young. She lived with her Dad, who loves her very much. She never wanted her Dad mad at her.

She sighed and pulled her hat back on.

" Hey, do you have Music last period today?" I asked.

" Yeah. Do you ?" She asked hopefully.

" I do." I said.

" Ah, YES!" She cheered, jumping up on the table, jabbing her fist into the air. " So does Marcie, Linus, Schroeder, Lucy, Pig-Pen, Molly Volley, Patty, Charlotte, Violet and Sally!" She cheered.

" Wait. _Sally_? She's my sister! My sister who is a year younger than us!" I said in complete confusion.

" She was let into our music class somehow. But it'll be just like the old times!" Peppermint Patty grinned and jumped down from the table. She punched my arm, apparently gaining energy. It was probably meant to be a playful punch, but it _hurt_. I smiled weakly and rubbed my arm. She grinned again before jogging off though the cafeteria door. I slowly followed.

When I walked in, Linus ran over. Tying his blanket around his waist.

" C'mon Charlie Brown. The bell's about to ring, lets get our stuff and go to Spanish." He said. I grabbed my backpack from where I'd left it, then the bell rang and we walked to class.

The moment we walked into the Spanish room and sat down, I knew I was doomed. I was probably going to get called on, and I wouldn't know the answer. Sure enough when all the other kids came in, the teacher pointed to me and asked '¿Como te llamas?'. I stuttered.

" Uh… mi perro, Snoopy?" I guessed. Wrong answer. Luch raised her hand.

" Mi llamo es Lucy." She answered. Oh Lord. The question what 'what is your name?'. Aaug! Why me?

After a failed Spanish class, we headed down to the Music room. When I walked in Lucy was leaning against the grand piano in the room, looking at Schroeder, whom was playing a piano piece by Beethoven. No surprise there. Lucy was staring dreamily at him. She twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger.

" Schroeder, do you ever play any beside Beethoven?" She asked. Schroeder looked up at her briefly and stopped playing. He looked down and started to play a piece composed by himself in third grade. She rolled her eyes but smiled and listened.

I smiled. The song brought back so many memories of school plays, snowy days, sunny days, and rainy days- all when we were little.

I felt a nudge of my arm. I looked over and saw Marcie.

" Doesn't this song bring back memories Charles?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. Pig-Pen and Molly Volley were talking, Patty Charlotte and Violet were talking in a little group, and Peppermint Patty and Marcie went to sit down in the front, soon joined by Sally. The teacher called us over and then told us about a Project we would be working on for a few weeks. We each had to compose a piece of original music with lyrics and a scene/dance. Everyone immediately wanted to be with Schroeder.

These were the groups we were put in;

Schroeder

Sally

Marcie

Peppermint Patty.

Pig-Pen

Molly Volley

Patty.

Violet

Charlotte

Lucy

Me.

Lucy was so mad when she wasn't with Schroeder. And I was mortified because I was with three girls who hated me. This was going to be a fun project…

After school ended, Linus, Lucy and I walked back to their house. We dropped our bags by the front door and kicked off our shoes. We heard the sounds of the TV on.

" HEY! RERUN! SWEITCH CHANNELS! I'M COMING IN!" Lucy shouted. There was a brief pause in sound at the changing of channels. Rerun came running out of the living room, hair and blue shirt all messy. Lucy smirked and flounced into the living room.

" Hey, Rerun." I said smiling a bit.

" Hi Charlie Brown." He said. " Lucy scares me…" He mumbled. Linus stuck his thumb in his mouth- a habit of his he does when he's nervous. Both were usually not on the same page as their sister. They were usually her human punching bags.

" C'mon, Charlie Brown. Lets go to the backyard." Linus said. We went to the backyard. We lay in the grass beneath a tree. We talked about school, teachers, friends, that kind of stuff.

" Linus, I don't want to be a failure this year." I told him.

" You're not a failure Charlie Brown." Linus said.

" Yes I am. I can't even fly a kite Linus! I'm almost fourteen!" I groaned staring at the clouds. They drifted across the blue sky, without any care at all.

They. Mock. Me.

I grimaced. Then I noticed my friend's long pause of silence, and I looked over. I saw Snoopy tap-dancing on Linus' stomach. Linus had his blanket covering his face.

" Snoopy!" I yelled, sitting up. Snoopy jumped off Linus and dropped an empty food dish with Woodstock- a tiny yellow bird- in it, right at my side.

" You walked _all the way_ to this house, danced on my friend's stomach, _just_ to tell me you wanted your supper?" I asked as Linus sat up. Snoopy gave me a look that said 'Yes'. I groaned. " Fine." I stood.

I said good-bye to Linus and Rerun and a quick good-bye to Lucy before leaving. On the way down the street back home as the sky darkened, Snoopy and Woodstock danced all the way.

_Afterword__: Did you guys like this chapter? If anyone was wondering, the song Schroeder plays is the classic Peanuts tune. Sorry I didn't update soon. I had all four of my performances, I have tons of projects due at the end of this week and a Social Studies paper due. But now its up and next week is Spring Break! WOO! MORE WRITING AND UPDATING! =D Anyway, please review!_


	3. Her Thoughts

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Charlie Brown, the Peanuts gang, Snoopy, Woodstocks, etc._

**Foreword: **In this chapter, I do switch points of view from Charlie Brown to a different character for some of the chapter. From now on if I do this, their narration will be in **BOLD** and then when it switches back to normal it will be back to Charlie Brown's point of view. It will also be separated by a space in between each view. Enjoy!

3. Her Thoughts

With a sigh I sat at the desk in my room. I yanked 'The Tell Tale Heart' out of my bag and placed it on my desk. Now it's time to read.

"_ 'it is the beating of his hideous heart!' _" I read the last line of the story out loud. The story was written well, but if Edgar Allan Poe's mind came up with this, I don't think meeting him would have been on my agenda if I'd been alive while he was. I pushed the packed to the side and looked out the window.

Snoopy was out in the yard, marching around on his hind legs with a group of three or four Woodstocks following. Snoopy had a brown hat perched atop his head, a brown park ranger jacket on, and a small backpack on his back. It appeared he was going on an evening excursion with his troop.

I rolled my eyes and switched off my desk lamp. As I stood and went downstairs for dinner, I couldn't help but think of my certain demise in Music class.

**I had my pencil in hand, and my homework in my lap. I just finished my English homework, and was thinking. Rerun was sitting on the couch with me, watching T.V. His hair was messy as usual. I stood and put my work away, then hauled my backpack up to my room. I dropped it by my desk then looked at the pictures on my wall. One was of our baseball team. **

** Charlie Brown had a confused and perplexed look on his face- I don't think he knew the picture was being taken at that second. I was smirking with a hand on his shoulder. Linus was grinning and standing on a bench behind him and had his arms on Charlie Brown's head. Marcie sat in front of him, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, smiling. Peppermint Patty was leaning against his shoulder, baseball bat in hand. Rerun stood beside her, grinning goofily. And Schroeder was standing by Linus, smiling.**

** I stared at his picture. His blond hair was messy and dirt streaked his arms and calves. I smiled at his picture. He smiles a lot more now than he did then. I looked at my bedside table and saw the old pieces of sheet music that sat there. I went over and picked them up. It was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I took it from Schroeder when we were in third grade. Needless to say he freaked out when it went missing. But he got another copy recently, and no doubt he's been practicing it. I know how to read music- I love to sing. **_**Hm…**_** I think as I look at the music. **_**I could easily sing to this!**_** I smiled and grabbed a pen and uncapped it. I let the tip hover of the paper. No. I wasn't going to taint this. It's his. It's torn and worn and wrinkled and crinkled, yes. But it was his. **_**HIS**_**. I couldn't ruin it.**

** I capped the pen and spread the music out at the foot of my bed. I lay on my stomach and looked at the music, humming its melody. Linus shuffled by my door, stopped and looked in.**

** " Is that… **_**Beethoven**_**?" He asked in surprise. I stopped and glared at him.**

** " So what if it is?" I snapped.**

** " But… you **_**hate**_** Beethoven's music!" He said gripping his blanket tightly.**

** " Linus. I **_**dislike**_** Beethoven. I don't hate him." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.**

** " No, I **_**clearly**_** remember you ranting about how much you hate him." Linus said with a look on his face, which clearly stated he knew he was right. I jumped up and marched over to him, fists clenched.**

** " Linus, Linus, Linus. I know and you know that I **_**dislike him**_**." I said through my teeth as I yanked his blanket away. "**_** RIGHT**_**?" **

** " My blanket! Give me my blanket!" Linus pleaded helplessly as I held it behind my back.**

** " Not until you admit that I dislike Beethoven! Not hate, dislike!" I said raising an eyebrow.**

** " You dislike Beethoven! Dislike! Not hate! Dislike!" He said. " And you're the greatest sister in the world!" He added.**

** " Yes. Yes I am." I said smiling. I held out the ratty old blanket, which he proceeded to snatch then run off with to his room.**

** I smiled in satisfaction and sat at my desk, snatching the sheet music. The music reminded me of Music class, which ruined my good mood.**

** Music class.**

** I didn't get to have Schroeder in my group! Not only having him in my group get us a good grade, but I'd get to spend time with him. But **_**no**_** he was in a group with Sally Brown, Marcie and Peppermint Patty. Yeah. Peppermint Patty. She gets a D- in every class but gym! Uhg! And she gets to be in a group with **_**my**_** Schroeder! Okay he's not **_**mine**_**… yet. And I do **_**not**_** obsess over him like Sally does over Linus. That obsession makes no sense. He's **_**LINUS.**_** Oh well.**

** And I was stuck in a group with **_**Charlie Brown**_**. Really Mr. Music Teacher? I don't want to be in a group with that Failure Face blockhead! I put my chin in my hand and stared at my pens and pencils. What a fun project this'll be.**

" I don't know why your ignoring me big brother!" Sally whined.

" I'm ignoring you because your annoying me!" I said in exasperation. I looked at her.

" Well _that's_ rude." Sally said before marching off. She had been telling me about 'how adorable her Sweet Baboo' is. I sighed and walked outside to the backyard. Snoopy and his troop of Woodstocks were sitting around a small campfire, roasting marshmallows. I rolled my eyes and sat on a lawn chair, admiring the evening sky. Stars were peeking out of the dark blue sky. The crackling of Snoopy's campfire and the sound of crickets was comforting and relaxing.

Sometimes I wished my whole life could be like this. Calm and relaxed. No name calling or horrible project groups. I wanted it like this evening- so perfect I could just close my eyes like right now and enjoy the-

Water splashed my face and chest. I sputtered and looked up. Sally was leaning out of her bedroom window.

" That's what you get for ignoring me!" She shouted down before shutting the window. I sighed. So much for perfect.

Snoopy and the Woodstocks were laughing. I glared at them and started to walk inside. Snoopy howled into the night sky.

… I think he's making fun of me!

_Afterword:__ Sorry for not updating soon enough! I got caught on this chapter and didn't know what to do. Today I got this spark of an idea and was like "BINGO I CAN FINISH THIS CHAPTER!" and sorry its so short! I'm leaving on a school trip for a week and wanted to crank out one last chapter no matter how short it is. I'll write over the course of my trip and update the day after I get home (next Saturday). I also need some advice. I need help figuring out if this story should have this story be more modern and have things like Ipods and cellphones etc. I think it would be easier. What do you think? I need opinions! And reviews are much wanted!_

_P.S. Could anyone tell that Lucy was thinking about the song that's referred to as 'Schroeder'? Don't worry. That song will come into play later on. =D_


	4. Go Team?

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own any of the Peanuts gang, or Charlie Brown, or Snoopy, or Woodstock or the songs etc._

**Foreword**: In the comics Snoopy seems to talk through thoughts or looks on his face and everyone always seems to under stand him. So from now on, if Snoopy talks it will be in _"italics"_ only.

4. Go Team?

_Creak, creak, creak, creak_. The sound was even and rhythmic. It wasn't time to get up yet, so I rolled onto my back, groaned at the sound and fell asleep again. I felt slight vibrations on my bed. Then I felt something step on my feet. More steps- like a whole bunch of feet- moved up my body. Then my face. I opened my eyes. Snoopy and his Woodstock troop were marching over my body like it were some kind of hill.

" Snoopy?" I asked. He stopped on my fore head. He spun and bent over to look down at me.

_" Yes?"_

" Get. Off. Now." I said with pure annoyance. He saluted to me and then jumped off, followed by the Woodstocks. I yawned and sat up, noting that my alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another then minutes. I groaned and grabbed a yellow Polo shirt and black shorts. I pulled them on, and then pulled on some yellow socks. I carefully walked downstairs; making sure Sally wasn't planning on hurting me this morning.

I sighed in relief when I didn't see her. An M&M cookie was shoved into my mouth. I nearly coked.

" Good morning!" Sally said cheerily, and then she skipped off. I sighed and managed to eat the cookie. I put my shoes on and tied them. I grabbed my bag, set food out for Snoopy, and then Sally and I left to meet Linus and Lucy.

Together e all sleepily trudged to school.

" You look more tired than usual Charlie Brown." Linus commented with a yawn.

" Snoopy and his troop woke me up." I said. Lucy snickered.

" So predictable. Your stupid _dog_ and some birds woke you up!" She said snickering again. Snoopy, who was apparently following me, jumped up and licked Lucy's cheek.

" EWW! DOG GERMS! I'M INFECTED! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR! EWW!" She screamed, spinning in a circle, arms up in the air. She rubbed the dog spit from her cheek. She never really liked Snoopy. She especially hated it when he licked her. Snoopy laughed and started to run home.

" STUPID MUTT!" She shouted after him before marching all the way to school.

When we got to school everyone was sitting in a circle- with the exception of Peppermint Patty and Marcie. But when they showed up, every one was shocked.

Peppermint Patty was grinning and fully awake.

" Guess what you guys!" She said excitedly, and full of energy.

" Um…" Was all anyone said.

" I walked past the fields this morning, and guess what? They're clean and ready for fall!" She said jumping into the center of the circle. " We can get ready for the fall season! Starting today!" She was ecstatic! She's never this excited in the morning! Everyone cheered. We may never win, but we have fun playing. Peppermint Patty already had her baseball bat in hand.

" When should we all meet there?" Pig-Pen asked. She thought a second before smiling.

" _I'm_ not manager. Chuck is. So, Chuck, you heard him. When to we meet?" She asked me. I thought for a second.

" Right after school. Everyone should go home and get their equipment. And Linus, bring Rerun." I said. He grinned and nodded.

" Go team on three. Ready?" Peppermint Patty said. " One, two, three!"

" GO TEAM!" We all shouted.

I was first to the baseball field. The grass was just cut, all the bases were new, and all the lines were just painted. I had my baseball bat and catchers glove. I pulled my baseball cap on and smiled. We would finally be able to play again! They had to close the fields for a bit so they could do a good job prepping for the fall season. Now they're done and we can finally play again!  
" WOO-HOO!" I heard someone yell. Rerun bolt past me, arms out like he was pretending to be an airplane, which he used to do when he was much younger.

" GET BACK HERE RERUN!" Lucy's pleasant voice shouted after Rerun. He kept running, jumping every now and then. Lucy shoved past me and went after him. Linus walked over to me. His blanket was around his waist and a baseball bat was in his hand.

" Isn't this exciting Charlie Brown?" He said grinning.

" Heck yeah it is!" I said smiling.

" OWW!" We heard Rerun shout. Lucy walked over, gripping Rerun's upper arm so tightly, that when she let go, white marks from where her fingers had been, were still there.

" We better win a game this year blockhead." Lucy said. I sighed. Well we do have peppermint Patty on our team this year." Linus commented.

" Yeah. Because all her old teammates gave up for this season. They're playing hockey and football now. But they could come back at any time, and if they do, they'd need her back." Lucy added, flicking Linus' ear. He gave her a look.

Marcie skipped over, baseball in hand.

" Hey everyone!" She said with a smile.

" Hey, Marcie. Where's Peppermint Patty?" Lucy asked.

" She'll be here in a moment. She was finding her bike." Marcie said. I looked to the field fence and saw four bikes leaned against it. I could have ridden my mike here! I didn't have to walk!

" Oh good grief!" I groaned, raising my hand to smack my forehead.

" No, no. Here." Lucy took off my hat. " Let me." She smacked the back of my head.

" OW!" I yelled. I snatched my hat back and gave Lucy a look. She smiled innocently.

" Lucy, you didn't have to hit him that hard!" Linus said to her. Lucy crossed her arms, turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Linus glared.

" Linus. I will do what I want, when I want, BECAUSE I WANT TO!" She shouted. Linus took a few steps back. " YOU GOT THAT YOU TWO?" She looked at her brothers.

" Yes ma'am!" Both said quickly. Linus stuck his thumb in his mouth.

We heard tired on dirt and turned to see Peppermint Patty on her- green- bike. She wasn't wearing a helmet and she was still wearing her sandals. She jumped off her bike, and leaned it against the fence. She had her baseball stuff in a bag, which was on her back. She jogged over.

" Hey guys! Ready for a good practice game?" She smiled. She pulled her bag off her back and flung it over to home plate. " So, who are we waiting for?" She asked.

" Schroeder, Pig-Pen, Roy, Franklin, Sally, Violet, Patty and Charlotte." I said. She counted on her fingers.

" Fourteen players. Seven players for each team. Perfect!" Peppermint Patty grinned.

" Yeah, okay, it's perfect. Those people just better get here fast!" Lucy grumbled, going to sit on a bench. I rolled my eyes and went to go make sure that the bases were all aligned and in their proper places.

After ten minutes everyone had come to the field. I got everyone lined up so I could explain what we'd be doing.

" Okay everyone! Today we're going to break up into two groups of seven and play a practice game!" I said. Peppermint Patty jumped over next to me.

" I got us some hats!" She said pulling out a bunch of hats from her bag. She tossed a hat to everyone. She had a few left over.

" oh! And we're having our weekly group hand out over at our house this week!" Sally announced. Everyone cheered. Our group always hung out together on Friday at one of our houses. We'd get pizza, soda, movies, and we would just hang. We started the tradition in fifth grade so we could all just have fun.

We then divided into our groups, which were:

Violet Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Lucy, Rerun, and Sally

Patty Charlotte, Roy, Schroeder, Pig-Pen, Linus and me.

Lucy's team was up to bat first. I was pitching. Peppermint Patty grabbed a bat and walked to home plate. She got ready and held the bat over her right shoulder. Schroeder was catcher and crouched down behind her.

I took the ball and calmed myself. I need to pitch this ball well. After a moment I threw the ball as best and as hard as I could. Peppermint Patty swung the bat and hit the ball with a loud _CRACK! _And it went _flying_. She ditched the bat and ran to first base, as Patty made a run to catch the ball. By the time she'd caught it to the time she got back to me, Peppermint Patty had gotten to second base.

Rerun got up to bat. He managed to get to first base. Then Lucy came up to bat.

" You better pitch this well blockhead!" She shouted to me. I sighed and turned the baseball round and round in my hand, looking down at the dirt. I wasn't going to be able to pitch this well. Am I kidding myself?

" Lucy! Stop being so rude!" Linus shouted from his spot guarding Peppermint Patty at third base.

" _YOU_ stop yelling at _ME_!" Lucy screams at him.

" Well you yell at _us_ all the time!" Rerun said marching to stand in front of her.

" Well _I'm_ your _big sister!_ I'll yell all I want!" Lucy shouted.

" We're sick of you screaming at us!" Linus said in exasperation. As he marched over.

" Stop fighting! We're trying to play a game!" Schroeder yelled standing. Violet, Patty, and Charlotte came over to fight on Lucy's side. Pig-Pen, Roy, Franklin and Schroeder were fighting on Linus and rerun's side.

Peppermint Patty, Marcie and I all stood by the pitchers mound and watched them. They were shouting and fighting verbally, and I was honestly scared that a fist fight was going to ensue. If our team keeps fighting like this, not only will we loose all our games, we may not even _play_ any games.

The yelling was getting louder and louder.

I looked at Peppermint Patty and Marcie, who looked back.

" Go team?" The three of us said questioningly.

_Afterword__: Okay maybe I lied. I managed to write this piece in one night and one morning! So this will probably be the last chapter I can upload for a week. What I do is hand write it in my notebook I bring everywhere with me, then I sit at my computer and type it up then upload it. Reviews are loved and wanted!_


	5. Aftermath

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own any of the Peanuts gang, or Charlie Brown, or Snoopy, or Woodstock or the songs etc._

**Foreword**:_ I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story in a few months! Some things came up in my life that really made me feel down and I just couldn't write. But I'm back!_

5. Aftermath

" Doesn't that cloud look like a ship?" Peppermint Patty asked, pointing to a particular cloud.

" Kinda." I said.

" It bares a striking resemblance to that of the USS Constitution, which was built in March of 1794 by Edmund Hartt's Shipyard. Its nickname is 'Old Ironsides' and its current homeport is Charlestown Navy Yard." Marcie said. Peppermint Patty and I sat up a bit and looked at her in shock.

" Anything else to add?" Peppermint Patty asked.

" The USS Constitution is a 44-gun frigate, 204 feet in length, three masts- foremast, mainmast, and the mizzenmast- and has a speed of 13 knots." Marcie added.

Peppermint Patty groaned, flopping on her back, fingers on her temples as if her head hurt.

" My friend the human encyclopedia. She's giving me a headache." She groaned.

" Sorry, Sir." Marcie said. Peppermint Patty sat up quickly.

" _Don't_ call me 'sir'!" She said exasperated. Marcie and I shut up. It had been almost an hour since the fight had started. And it was still going strong.

Lucy and Linus' voices were the loudest. Peppermint Patty was looking annoyed.

" THAT'S IT!" She shouted and jumped into her feet. She marched over to the group of fighting friends and shoved her way into the center.

" ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" She shouted. Everyone stopped yelling and gave her room in the center, because an angry Peppermint Patty sometimes meant someone was going to get slugged.

" Do you _hear_ yourselves? We're all friends! We have been since we were all little! So stop fighting before someone gets hurt! And I don't care if _I_ have to hurt someone to _shut them up_!" Peppermint Patty said to everyone in the circle. " Now everyone make up and go home!" She pushed her way out of the circle and got on her bike. She started to ride away but the bike tipped over and she fell off onto the pavement. We all ran to the fence.

" Are you okay?" Roy called. Peppermint Patty stood up.

" I'm fine!" She called, brushing gravel and pebbles off her two red knees and left elbow. She winced when she walked and blood had started to run down her knee. " Everyone just make up!" Were her last words as she rode off, and disappeared down the street, Marcie following.

Everyone sighed and looked at each other awkwardly. Everyone actually started apologizing. Apparently when someone yells at you, you listen to them, especially when they're your friend. Lucy shuffled over to me. She sighed pulling her dark hair down from the ponytail it had been in.

" I'm sorry I yelled." She said in a way that was quite obvious she was saying it just so she could leave.

" It's okay, Lucy." I said.

" This is a one time apologizing thing, blockhead." She said before sticking her tongue out at me and turned to o apologize to Schroeder, who accepted it, and shook her hand.

Everyone then went home. When Sally and I got home, I tossed my baseball cap to the side and went to get the phone. I dialed Peppermint Patty's home phone number and waited as it rang. Her dad answered.

" Hello, Mr. Riechardt. Is Peppermint Patty there?... Okay." He was handing the phone over to her.

" Hey, Chuck!" Her voice said from the other end.

" Hey. I wanted to check in and make sure you were okay." I said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

" I'm fine. I just scraped my knees, elbow, and hand." She said dismissively.

" Okay… Take it easy, okay?"

"Sure thing! Bye, Chuck!" She said.

" Bye, Peppermint Patty." I said before hanging up. I chugged down my soda, the carbonation burning my throat. I went up to my room only to find it a complete mess.

" SNOOPY!" I shouted.

_Afterword:__ Again, I apologize for the lack of updates! I had been going through a tough time from April to June. People in my school were teasing me endlessly and I just couldn't write. But this month I was finally able to start writing again! I hope I can post some more of this story! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it in half just so I could get used to updating again. I would love reviews! Thanks!_


End file.
